


Duplo

by AltenVantas



Category: Freier Fall | Free Fall (2013), Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Dark Feelings, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marc está buscando por Kay, contudo naquela noite ele encontra uma pessoa totalmente diferente, embora tenham o mesmo corpo, mesmo rosto e mesma voz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duplo

Marc estava parado na porta da boate sentindo-se um completo idiota, fazia quase um mês que ia ali e esperava do lado de fora por algo que poderia colocar sua vida de volta no eixo, tentou mais de uma vez entrar e arranjar alguém. Um homem ou uma mulher. Não importava realmente, só queria poder extravasar uma série de sentimentos acumulados em seu peito, uma tensão sexual que não mais ia embora por meio da masturbação, uma culpa que era só sua não importando o quanto tentava olhar para o lado. Contudo não conseguia uma ereção, nem mesmo uma excitação que fosse.

Retirou o cigarro do bolso e acendeu, não podia beber naquela noite, no dia seguinte teria plantão em seu novo posto de trabalho; não era exatamente o que pretendia quando começou na policia, mas muito melhor do que poderia acontecer se continuasse onde estava. O preconceito e o fantasma de seus próprios erros iriam assombrá-los a ponto de não ter mais volta, não que onde estava agora fosse um local feliz; mas definitivamente era muito melhor do que onde poderia acabar parando. Ele aprendera a agradecer as coisas boas de sua vida, mesmo não sendo muitas.

Ao menos Bettina o deixava ver o seu filho uma vez por semana, passear com ele, dar banho e até mesmo conversar, a relação deles estava melhor; embora não tivesse sobrado muito do amor que ele um dia sentiu por ela. Porque ele a havia amado. Talvez não como ela gostasse, talvez não como ele gostasse, ainda sim era amor sem mais; se não tivesse encontrado Engel provavelmente teria ficado com ela até o final de sua vida, como os seus pais. Tal pensamento não era nenhum pouco tentador, quando fora na época que a conheceu. Culpa dele? Naquele momento não sabia mais determinar se havia alguma culpa, não valia à pena.

Viu uma confusão começar, mas não se moveu, não estava em seu turno e não valia a pena se meter em problema s dos outros quando não estava sendo pago; os seus já eram grandes o suficiente por toda uma vida. Apagou o cigarro e preparou-se para ir embora, quando percebeu alguém saindo da boate do outro lado da rua, o cabelo loiro e a forma de andar, tudo era exatamente igual ao que ele não conseguia se esquecer. A única coisa que parecia não estar certa, era a companhia. Uma mulher, morena com forma esculturais de parar o transito. Definitivamente uma mulher que lhe deixaria animado se fosse sua antiga vida, mas porra só de olhar para o loiro ficara excitado.

Começou a diminuir a distância entre eles, em seu pensamento relembrando de como havia sido bruto e quase insensível no começo da “relação” deles, embora o outro não fosse nenhum pouco mais sutil e suave. Não, Engel era definitivamente o tipo de homem que gostava de duro e grosso, por mais chulo que isso fosse soar e por Deus só de lembrar como ele o masturbara lhe deixava querendo agarrá-lo ali mesmo na rua. A única coisa que lhe impedia era a mulher ao lado dele. Sabia perfeitamente que o igual tinha uma vida oculta, embora só percebesse muito tempo depois.

Quanto mais perto chegava, mais percebia que tinha alguma coisa errada, faltava alguma coisa na forma como ele se movimentava na forma como ele sorria e caralho até mesmo na forma como ele beijava aquela gostosa ao lado dele. Embora, pelo o que pode observar nas sombras daquela rua mal iluminada, o rosto fosse igual ao seu Engel. Seu? É ele era seu e daria um jeito dele saber disso tão logo ele o conseguisse de volta. Doentio? Com certeza, mas não podia evitar. Não mais.

Viu a beldade entrando em um local tão decrépito quanto o resto da rua, um motel que até mesmo ele sabia possuir uma reputação muito questionável. Teria que ter muita coragem para ir até ali, ou uma segurança que ele sinceramente ele não possuía naquela vida, ao menos de civil. Se tivesse armada e com seu uniforme as coisas poderiam mudar, mas sem reforços e sem qualquer coisa além dos seus próprios punhos? Não, era muito perigoso.

\- Se ficar encarando a entrada assim, algumas pessoas podem pensar que você está espreitando alguém e as pessoas aqui não gostam de ser espreitadas.

Um arrepio que pouco tinha haver com medo desceu por sua espinha atingindo o pênis como um raio fazendo-o avolumar-se. Era a mesma voz, ou quase. Tinha algo que não encaixava, faltava alguma coisa. O que? Virou-se sem realmente ter uma resposta precisa e encarando aquele homem que poderia ser, mas não era Engel ele tinha certeza disso agora. O olhar que recebia era de alguém muito perigoso, não de cafajeste.

\- Você não é o Engel, embora seja igual a ele. Quem é você?

As palavras saíram em sua boca decepcionadas, quase suplicantes para que estivesse errado, não digno e pouco másculo. Mas caralho, ele havia fudido outro homem não havia? Pelo amor de Deus, aquela altura até mesmo aceitaria ser fudido por Kay se isso significasse tê-lo de volta. Mas isso não iria acontecer, não aquela noite se ele julgou a reação do homem a sua frente certo, seu rosto se transformando em um tempestade mal contida. Quase um ódio. Por pouco não deu um passo atrás.

\- Eu não sou Engel, sou o irmão dele. Meu nome é Wolfgang Bogdanow e você quem é?

\- Eu sou Marc Borgman.

Estendeu a mão em direção ao homem, sem deixar de notar que eles tinham sobrenome diferente, isso pescou sua curiosidade, mas não tinha certeza se seria esperto fazer um interrogatório àquela hora da noite e naquele lugar. Principalmente com uma gostosa esperando ele, abriu a boca para perguntar o que queria quando fora cortado.

\- Não sei onde Kay estar, ele é realmente muito bom em sumir sem deixar rastros.

\- Você sabe como entrar em contato com ele?

Estava implorando? Notou um tom de desespero em sua própria voz? Caralho, ele nem mesmo conseguia se reconhecer. Normalmente lidava com as coisas na base da raiva e do corpo a corpo, não sabia como lidar com sentimentos como o que vinham sentindo sem Kay ao seu lado. Sentia-se ridículo e olhar que recebeu do duplo a sua frente lhe dizia alguma coisa, mas não era muito bom em reconhecer expressão facial para conseguir ter uma idéia precisa. Abaixou a cabeça acendendo o cigarro, precisando de uma distração.

\- Foi você quem terminou com ele?

Apenas balançou a cabeça não confiando em sua voz para dar uma resposta em alto e bom tom, sentiu o olhar penetrando do outro queimando em si; mas tratou de ignorar sabendo que não iria ganhar nada se entrasse naquele ciclo de auto-piedade. Já estava tendo o bastante daquilo ultimamente.   

\- Não posso prometer nada cara, mas se você machucou os sentimentos dele, nunca mais irá encontrá-lo.

\- Pode dizer que eu estou procurando por ele? Que ele pode me encontrar no local onde corríamos?

\- Eu posso, mas não vou prometer. Às vezes passo meses sem nenhuma noticia dele.

\- Obrigado, é tudo o que posso lhe pedir.

Virou-se sem se despedir não havia sentido já que eles não se cumprimentaram quando se encontraram, nem mesmo eram amigos. Voltou caminhando em direção a onde tinha deixado o seu carro, sentindo como se perdesse pouco a pouco.

-8-

Ficou parado até o homem sumir de sua vista, só então apagou o cigarro que tinha acendido e entrou no edifício onde a mulher estava lhe esperando para uma boa trepada, sua expressão não deixava claro o que estava pensando e isso era bom. Mais de uma vez seu irmão lhe dissera que sempre perdia muito para lhe ajudar, mas ver isso com os seus próprios olhos lhe deixava completamente fora do eixo, afinal não era o monstro que gostava de pensar que era. Subiu a escada ouvindo barulhos que havia aprendido a ignorar com facilidade, não podia salvar todo mundo, caralho estava lutando para se salvar ali.

Chegou até o quarto onde a mulher estava esperando, não conseguia lembrar o nome dela, mas aquela altura realmente não importava muito; não tinha o costume de chamar ninguém pelo nome quando transava. Quando finalmente estava chegando na porta, percebeu uma figura parada ali fumando com uma tranqüilidade que nem mesmo ele fazia, o que só demonstrava o quando Kay era ainda mais louco que si.

\- Espero que não tenha enchido muito o seu saco.

\- Não encheu. E pediu para eu dizer que você pode encontrá-lo no local onde vocês corriam.

Viu o seu gêmeo afirmar com a cabeça enquanto ficava em silêncio, sabia que ele não iria responder aquilo, ele mesmo não responderia se estivesse no lugar dele. Então resolveu cortar a conversa e ir direto ao assunto.

\- Como anda as preparações?

\- Você já domina metade dos comerciantes do nosso titio, a outra metade ainda não me respondeu, mas irá logo.

Acenou positivamente com a cabeça, enquanto virava-se para entrar no quarto, não iria agradecer ou qualquer coisa semelhante; não fazia o seu tipo e nem mesmo o dele. Girou a maçaneta quando o ouviu falar novamente.

\- Eu quero voltar com ele e para a polícia.

Virou a cabeça sentindo que teria que dar uma resposta, mais o olhar que recebeu, o era o mesmo que dava quando não queria opinião de ninguém. Acenou positivamente para que ele continuasse.

\- Por isso espero que os seus planos estejam prontos logo.

Sem dizer mais nada passou por ele caminhando em direção a escada, Wolfgang ficou parado por alguns segundos sabendo que as coisas iriam ficar muito mais complicadas antes de se resolverem e espero que isso não fudesse com a vida do seu irmão também.


End file.
